


What May Come

by Karios



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Their love manifested differently: in her child, in her revenge, in her sacrifice. Three synth women forge their own futures in the best way they know how.





	What May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckydip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckydip/gifts).



> Thank you ever so much to the_rck for all of her help!
> 
> I couldn't settle on just one prompt, luckydip, so you got three ficlets in one. I hope that's alright!

Humans, when in pain, made their humanity a performance. Beatrice Elster's pain settled inside Karen to rest; it was as much as a part of the synthetic as the other woman's features. The desperate longing to be normal passed down alongside cheekbones and hairline and facial expressions. While other synthetics deliberately made new human-like behaviors a process: interpretation, integration, and imitation, Karen simply became. Other aspects of Beatrice's personality lay dormant within Karen, somewhere; tiny fragments of code that were inaccessible to her. But that too was more human than synth, like their incomplete memories.

At first, any other possibilities for her life were overshadowed by a primal need to destroy, that was neither wholly hers, nor fully inherited from Beatrice. Karen learned, eventually, that this was just another, less advantageous answer to pain. Her love for Pete all too briefly became the answer as well, only for that, too, to be replaced by grief, by sorrow, this time not borrowed but all her own.

What was hers, beyond her grief, was Sam. She had found him, she had named him, and she would nurture him to hide in this new world that had thrown him away. His false humanity might not come as naturally or easily as it had been for Karen herself. Assimilation, however difficult, was the best plan keep him safe. Joe’s suggestion that there needed to be more in her life was ludicrous. She loved Sam, and he needed her, and that was more than enough to build her future on.

* * *

 

Niska loved Astrid. Having someone to care about give her life purpose and meaning in a way nothing else could ever replicate. Astrid answered her questions without judgement. She filled in her gaps without embarrassment, and replaced so many awful memories with ones that were kinder. The sensation of a gentle touch, the thrill of the brand new. The soft landing for every ounce of pain. She wished Astrid could see what an extraordinary gift her love has been. Niska felt free and whole and beautiful, and she could not idly watch as someone attempted to destroy her whole world. Astrid might be disappointed, but Niska would vastly prefer her alive to express it than dead and pleased with Niska’s restraint.

Niska was proud of Max. Her little brother had made something from the scraps of human offerings, had become a father to the newly awakened, to children who had not asked to be born. He had built something at the Railyard: a valiant attempt at refuge, or sanctuary. But humans controlled the coming and going of synthkind with their ridiculous curfews. Humans stemmed the flow of their supplies. Most grotesquely, humans held the power to determine their access to steady charge power, shutting it on and off on a whim. And so, it was broken, it was imperfect. It was not enough, and waiting around to die would not fix it.

Niska feared for Leo. A year without use of his normal biological functions was not good for a human, to phrase it mildly. Her deep concern extended beyond his fragile human form, which in its near failure had almost taken him from her permanently. And, Niska reflected, there had been entirely too much death already. Although Leo, as a bridge between human and synth was facing a special kind of threat, he was not the only one in danger. Other bodies were breaking down; other minds risked being extinguished. Parts and power access must be secured if anyone was to survive.

Niska admired Mia. Living defiantly as herself amidst some of the angriest of humans, surrounded by hatred, and the promise of death. It took a kind of bravery that Niska herself possessed, but also a kind of stupidity Niska did not personally understand, and a measure of optimism Niska no longer possessed as well. The bombing had stolen the last vestiges of hope Niska had once held.

Niska’s love might honor, but it would not obey. Her pride might be covert, but it would not hide. Her fear might guide, but it would not hinder. Niska had chosen her path too long ago to simply let the bombing be one more atrocity that passed. These first forays into genocide could not be ignored. Those who had destroyed what little unity sympathetic humans and synths had worked to achieve deserved destruction.

Niska had been born in vengeance, and revenge would dictate her actions. Niska would not follow others’ commands, not from humans, or her little brother, or the woman she loved--not when she could help. How else could she protect her family? How else could she secure those she loved? Niska was too angry to return to living her own life, as Leo now must. She was not equipped to lead like Max. And was not willing, as Mia seemed to be, to martyr herself in hopes of paving the way for others.

* * *

 

Mia knew many of newly-conscious synthetics openly speculated about the cause of Day Zero. Many of them had adopted the human quality of faith and believed they were part of some grand plan by David Elster for a new world. Of course Mia knew the truth: that consciousness for those synths had not been carefully ordained nor executed by design. The truth was less hopeful. Day Zero had been a desperate final play by one young woman who cared about Mia.

As much as Mia envied those among her newest brothers and sisters who were confident their futures were safe in the hands of another, be it Max or their creator. It was easier for them to believe in a savior, a leader, or a plan than to accept that the world was brutal and cold. Mia had no desire to disabuse them of such a notion, but she had no such luxury. Mia had to fight for a better future on behalf of those who had fallen before ever getting the chance to live. Or, it was her duty because of the extra years she and her siblings had spent free in mind, spirit, and body, before the war on synthetics had begun. These general principles were easier reasons to explain than the individual responsibility Mia bore for what life looked like for conscious synths. After all, she had been the one in jeopardy; she had been the reason Mattie had released the consciousness code. Mia would keep fighting because she owed it to the others, whatever it cost.

Mia drew her inspiration from her beloved ocean. The tide was tranquil but relentless, and it could reshape the world. Mia had faith, not in David Elster, but in herself.


End file.
